Abnormal Encounter
by texaswookie
Summary: Buffy has a brief run in with Nikola Telsa and has to keep him away from the supernatural community of LA when she does her runner. She also has to get to work on time.


Don't own Sanctuary or BTVS characters used here they belong to Syfy and Joss 

* * *

Buffy/Anne sighed as she walked to the small apartment that she was currently renting. It was one of the crappiest things she had found however it hid her from notice from anyone that might be searching for her. Giles and the Council people that he would get might have been able to trace her if they were in Europe instead she had retreated to LA where she knew the streets. She had cashed in on some favors that she had gotten from her time when she had been a capable slayer. Helen might have been able to catch her if she had stuck to the abnormal world but she had found a few people in the demon community that had helped out in that matter and she had hidden herself as well as she could from both worlds that might have tried to hunt her down and try to make her return to what she had been before.

The girl was brought out of her musings as she saw someone that she really didn't want to be seeing right now. Walking by her on the street heading toward a darkened alley was none other than Nikola Tesla. A member of the Five; and also a human vampire hybrid that was always trying to make more like him. A naturally born or abnormal vampire that could use electricity that is. Not something that she wanted to deal with now or ever. The problem that she currently had with the man was the fact that she could vaguely sense a vampire coming from that alley way. That meant that there had to be a lot of vamps down there or an extremely powerful one. Neither of those possibilities were ones that she wanted to consider when dealing with Tesla.

She had to think of a way of keeping him away from the alley or the supernatural and abnormal worlds would be forced together by Tesla. She knew Watson had spent nearly his entire life ensuring that never happened. She had to come up with some way that would stop him from messing everything up. As much as she didn't want to get herself involved in the affairs of others she didn't want the two breeds of vampires affecting each other. She was lucky she wasn't wearing her waitress uniform but jeans and a hoodie. She pulled the hood off and fixed her as best as she could and made her move. She wasn't going to fight Helen's old friend but maybe there was something else that she could do.

"Hey, that old pervert touched me!" She shouted in annoyance pointing at Telsa. Everyone followed where she was pointing and saw the pale skinned man. The rough looking girl still managed to show a bit f her innocence and that was enough for even the hardened hearts of the people of LA to respond.

"What?" Telsa asked in surprise and annoyance. "Look young lady I have no idea what it is that you think I did but I did not touch you." Telsa actually looked insulted at the idea that he would cop a feel.

"Somehow I don't think you're that innocent pal." A man said as he rushed the abnormal vampire.

Telsa responded with a grin as he slammed the man into the nearby wall. "I would recommend not trying that again." He lectured to the man, as his eyes shifted to their full black.

"Yeah sure you got it, whatever you say man." The would be attacker said holding his hands up in surrender to the abnormal. "I'm sure that the girl just made a mistake is all." Everyone turned to consult the girl only to find that in the chaos that she had created she had disappeared.

"It would appear that one or both of us were set up my dear man." Tesla said in annoyance. "I don't like people making a fool f me." He shoved the man into the wall one more time before walking off. The abnormal vampire found the area the girl had been standing and what he believed was her scent and began following after it. 'That girl had some questions to answer.' He thought to himself in annoyance. She would learn not to have people attack life's greatest of creation. She would learn why he was at the top of the evolutionary scale and was not one to casually trifle with. The vampire set out after his prey intent on his hunt.

Anne noticed her would be stalker almost at once. Tesla was so confident in his skills at being the bigger and badder predator that he wasn't even trying to hide or blend in with the crowd. Then again Telsa didn't really blend in very well with his pale skin and wild hair. If he wanted to play vampire and slayer he should really find someone more interested in playing though than someone like her. She had delayed him away from the vampires who had moved on from their alley and now she just had to lose him. She ducked into an alley and with a few causal leaps she was up above eye level and in some of the deeper shadows where he wouldn't be able to find her. She felt a large pain in her chest as she recalled that this was almost exactly how she and Angel had met. She managed to get out of her worry for the moment though as she saw Telsa appear and hid.

The vampire growled in annoyance. This person was proving to be exceptionally tricky to track despite all of the advantages that he had as a vampire. He was beginning to wonder if he was on the trail of another abnormal being. He was technically in Helen's turf and there was an off chance that the pair of them might run into each other. As he walked down the alley he growled in frustration and sent a blast of electrical energy into a nearby trashcan. It seemed that he had lost his target. It had been a long time since someone had so casually led him around by the nose like they had tonight. It made him wonder if there was a reason for what had happened or if it had been just chance that he had been caught up. He was about to call it a night when several heavy boxes from up above tipped over. The vampire moved forward and managed to get off to the side before it could all fall on him. The way was blocked though and it would require him to waste who knows how much time going around. He looked up and saw a figure bouncing between the buildings and hissed out in anger. "You may have slipped by me this time my dear, but we shall meet up again you can count on that." He shouted at the retreating form. Sooner or later I shall have my revenge for you and your little games tonight." The abnormal vampire finished his speech off by raising his hands and letting electricity shoot out of his hands.

Buffy shook her head. She really wished that Telsa wasn't such a drama queen. In his own way he was just as bad as Spike when it came to giving threats and acting like he was so much better than anyone else. She didn't need to worry about that though she just needed to get out of the area before decided that they noticed her. Besides all the time she had spent dodging him meant that she now had just enough time to get back to her rat-hole apartment grab her uniform and get to work. She only hoped that Telsa was content to leave her alone she wasn't in the mood to going around and fighting it out with him. Why couldn't the various worlds understand that she just wanted t be left alone. Nothing good came to those that fought. It was easier and better for everyone if you ran and waited for someone else to fight than trying to yourself. When she tried the only thing that happened were the ones that she cared for got hurt. It was better this way. Maybe that was why Slayers traditionally had fought alone. That way they didn't feel bad about the ones that they lost when it came around to people dying. The girl wasn't sure if any of these answers were right but she had other things to do now.


End file.
